Laskar Arcobaleno
by Berufura
Summary: Parodi Laskar Pelangi. sekolah Rainblow hanya bisa diterima jika ada 8 orang yang akan memasuki sekolah itu, sedangkan yang masuk hanya 7 orang. bagaimana sekolah ini bisa terselamatkan? maaf kalo ini humor gagal. T buat jaga-jaga kalo kelewatan batas.
1. Chapter 1

**Laskar Arcobaleno**

"VOII! Carikan 1 manusia lagi!" teriak Squalo yang sangat ingin mengajar.

"Tapi sekarang udah lewat jam 11. Kita harus menepati janji diknas." Dino berusaha menenangkan.

"Diknas sialan! Padahal cuma 1 orang lagi! Aku akan cari anak itu!"

"Hei! Squalo, jangan ninggalin anak-anak kecil di kelas!"

Squalo keluar dari sekolah untuk mencari 1 orang anak yang akan dipaksa masuk sekolah Rainblow. Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil berambut pirang yang baruu aja lewat. Anak itu langsung diteriakin sama Squalo.

"VOII! Anak kecil kurang kerjaan yang ada di sana! Kamu harus masuk gak mau tau!"

"Masuk apa, Kora!"

"Masuk sekolah Rainblow!"

Akhirnya anak sekolah Rainblow berjumlah 8 orang dan diizinkan menjadi sekolah resmi.

* * *

_10 tahun telah berlalu_

Sekolah Rainblow dengan jumlah murid keseluruhan 8 orang itu tetap berdiri selama 10 tahun ini. Walaupun banyak yang meragukan sekolah ini, tapi prestasi mereka (sebenarnya) sangat menakjubkan.

Reborn, murid yang jago menembak dengan pistol.

Fon, murid yang jago beladiri cina.

Verde, murid yang sangat pintar.

Luche, murid yang cinta damai (?).

Skull, murid yang selamat dalam kecelakaan pesawat shukoi super jet 100.

Mammon, murid yang pintar mengumpulkan uang.

Lal dan Colonello, murid yang jago menembak dengan senapan dan bela diri dasar yang dapat melumpuhkan 1000 tentara angkatan darat.

Sebenarnya, karena kehebatan yang nggak biasa itu, sekolah Rainblow menjadi sekolah yang ditakuti. Diknas sudah memperingati untuk mendidik mereka dengan **benar**. Karena menurut Squalo didikannya sudah sangat benar, dia tidak mempedulikan peringatan diknas.

Apa yang diajari Squalo?

Bela diri cina, jepang, dan Korea.

Menembak target dengan pistol beneran.

Menjadi manusia yang immortal.

Eksperimen manusia hidup.

Dan ajaran yang (menurut Squalo) benar lainnya.

Dino sudah memperingati Squalo, tapi Squalo tetap keras kepala. Akhirnya Dino membiarkannya. Tapi karena Dino membiarkan Squalo mengajar seenaknya, sekolah itu menjadi setengah hancur!

"Squalo, hari ini kita belajar di luar."

"VOII! KENAPA!"

"Yaa.. Bisa dilihat... Sekolah ini hampir hancur. Selama Bel Dan Fran membantuku ngebenerin sekolah, kau bisa membawa mereka jalan-jalan sekali-kali kan?" Dino mencoba membujuk Squalo.

"Tch. Baiklah. VOII! Hari ini kita akan ke Arcobaleno Land! Persiapkan mental dan fisik kalian!"

"Yeay! Main! Main!" Skull berteriak kegirangan. Reborn, Fon, Lal, dan Colonello hanya tersenyum (mereka seneng kok, sebenernya).

"Kalo tur ini gratis, aku akan ikut." Mammon yang sangat ingin menyimpan uangnya berkata seperti itu. Luche tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Mammon.

"Che. Aku nggak suka." tiba-tiba Verde berbicara. Semua mata tertuju pada Verde.

"VOII! Tur ini gratis! Verde, Kalo kamu nggak ikut, nilai praktikum eksperimen manusia hidupmu akan dikurangi, LIMA PULUH! Kamu langsung divonis tidak naik kelas!"

"Huh. Bisanya cuma ngancem. Baiklah aku ikut." dengan nadanya yang sedikit terpaksa akhirnya 8 anak itu pergi ke Arcobaleno Land.

* * *

_Arcobaleno Land_

"Wow, tempat ini keren, Kora!" Colonello berkomentar pertama kali.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Squalo-sensei?" Reborn melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup normal untuk anak niat belajar.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Reborn! Kita akan melakukan ulangan harian mata pelajaran menembak!"

"Hei! Itu tidak seru, Squalo-sensei! Kenapa kita nggak pake pistol yang di sekolah? Di sini pistolnya mainan semua!" Lal protes.

"VOII! Kalian tidak boleh terlalu sering memakai pistol asli! Kalian itu di bawah umur! Kalian akan bermain di stand itu ganti-gantian! Siapa yang nggak ikut ulangan harian ini, dianggap mendapat nilai nol! MENGERTI!"

"mengerti!" semua menjawab dengan serentak.

Singkat cerita, mereka semua mendapat nilai sempurna! (sudah diduga) setelah mereka ulangan, mereka bermain dan menemukan sebuah pelangi.

"Hei, ada pelangi!" Luche menunjuk sebuah lengkungan warna-warni.

"Bahasa italianya, _Arcobaleno_. Seperti nama taman ria ini." Fon menjelaskan.

Squalo melihat anak-anak sekolah Rainblow itu memandang langit yang dihiasi pelangi.

"VOII! LASKAR ARCOBALENO! AYO KITA PULANG!" semua terhentak kaget dan melihat guru mereka. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Oke, Squalo-sensei!" Dan semuanya kembali ke sekolah. Hari-hari menarik mereka akan terus berlanjut.

To be continued...

* * *

**Omake**

"shishishi, kenapa aku yang seorang pangeran ini harus ngebenerin sekolah yang dihancurkan oleh kapten berambut panjang itu?" Bel membawa beberapa batu bata.

"karena, senpai adalah guru mereka bagian tembak sasaran." Fran menjawab dengan nada monoton. Pisau-pisau Bel meluncur menuju topi kodok Fran. "senpai, itu sakit."

"sialan... Aku kan nggak sampe ngancurin setengah sekolah kayak gini. Aku capek, udahan ya." Bel pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oi, Bel!"

"Dino-senpai, bagaimana kalo kita bikin ilusi kalo sekolah ini udah bener?"

"ah ide bagus! Keliatannya kalo kita begini terus selesenya baru minggu depan. Fran, keluarkan ilusimu!"

"males ah. Aku juga capek habis bawain air. Dadah, Dino-senpai. Bel-senpai, tungguin dong."

"Heeii! Jangan lepas tanggung jawab gitu dong! Fran! Bel!" akhirnya Dino mengerjakan itu semua sendirian (dibantuin sih sama ilusionis numpang lewat).

* * *

**a/n: terinspirasi dari –'Film' bukan 'novel'– laskar pelangi. Soalnya film sama novelnya agak beda gitu, jadi aku bilangnya dari filmnya. Oke? review ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Laskar Arcobaleno**

**Chapter 2  
**

"VOII! Surat apalagi ini! Dari diknas lagi?" Squalo berteriak di depan Dino yang baru aja buka surat dari diknas.

"Squalo, jangan teriak-teriak depan orang gitu dong." Dino membaca surat itu. Setelah ia membaca, ia menghela nafas. "Ada apa dengan diknas memaksa kita un-. Hei, Squalo!" Squalo merebut surat yang baru aja dibaca oleh Dino. Squalo membacanya dan membantingnya di atas meja Dino.

"APA! MAUNYA DIKNAS APAAN SIH!" Dino kaget. Bel dan Fran tiba-tiba masuk.

"Shishishi, diknas mau ngancurin sekolah yang baru _pangeran_ benerin ini?"

"Senpai kan berenti ngerjainnya di tengah-tengah, jangan ngeklaim kalo ini dibenerin senpai." beberapa pisau menancap di punggung Fran.

"Haha... Kau juga Fran." Dino tertawa datar.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN, ANAK-ANAK ITU GAK AKAN KUBIARKAN MENGINJAKKAN KAKINYA DI SEKOLAH ITU!"

Bel dan Fran yang salah mengerti soal isi surat itu, membaca surat yang ada di atas meja Dino. Bel menaikkan alisnya yang tertutup poninya sedangkan Fran hanya memasang muka datarnya.

"Hoo, Namimori ya? Sekolah laknat yang merebut murid-murid Rainblow, shishishi."

"Sederhana tapi artinya dalem banget, senpai."

"Yasudahlah, kalo kita tolak bisa-bisa kita kena masalah lagi..."

Semua hening. Squalo dengan emosinya membelah meja Dino. Yak. Suratnya juga kebelah. 'Meja baruku!' Teriak Dino dalam hati.

"Kali ini... KALI INI DOANG DIKNAS KUBIARKAN!" Squalo membanting pintu dan hampir merusaknya.

* * *

"Haah? Tes di sekolah Namimori yang itu?" Skull bereaksi lebih dulu.

"Sekolah bajingan itu, aku nggak akan pernah pergi ke sana. Mereka levelnya rendah." Lal tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Yare yare, aku nggak mau mengeluarkan uang buat ke sekolah yang jaraknya sekian kilometer." Seperti biasa, Mammon protes soal uang.

"Sudah cukup aku dipaksa ke Arcobaleno Land yang membosankan." Verde yang sangat mager berkata demikian.

"Tapi bagus kan, kita bisa ketemu orang baru." Luche masih tetap berpikir positif.

"Pikiran bagus, Kora!" Colonello menanggapi.

Reborn hanya menurunkan topinya. Fon hanya menghela nafas. 'Mereka diajarin apaan sih sama Squalo... Omongannya...' Pikir Dino.

"Tenang, di manapun kalian ikut tesnya sebenarnya sama aja kan?"

"Emang kalo di sekolah Rainblow kenapa?" kata Reborn menyodorkan pistolnya. Dino sedikit panik menanggapi pertanyaan Reborn.

"Se, sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas. Mau nggak mau, kita harus ngelakuinnya. Mohon pengertiannya."

Sebenarnya berlangsungnya tes di Namimori bukan karena formalitas tapi...

Isi suratnya...

* * *

_Kepada pemimpin sekolah Rainblow,_

_Karena pada kejadian sebelumnya soal yang kalian terima hampir terbelah karena sikap guru kalian, kami mengharapkan kalian melakukan tes di sekolah terdekat, yaitu Namimori. Demi keamanan soal, kami menghimbau untuk melakukan apa yang telah kami katakan._

_Terima kasih._

_Kepala Diknas,_

_Byakuran_

_PS: kami akan menyediakan marshmallow untuk setahun jika kalian melakukannya ^^_

* * *

Sebenarnya Dino tergoda dengan bagian PSnya. Dengan mendapatkan marshmallow, artinya biaya makanan pencuci mulut bisa berkurang. Artinya, penghematan uang bisa terjadi!

"Baiklah, kami akan datang. Tapi semua biaya kepergian kami ke sekolah Namimori, sekolah Rainblow yang tanggung." yak! Pupus harapan Dino soal penghematan uang. Dengan adanya Mammon yang sangat peduli soal uang, dia bisa meraup keuntungan dari instansi pendidikan sekalipun.

"O-oke. Ta, tapi kalian harus datang ya."

"Mammon, hitung perkiraan biaya kepergian kita ke sekolah Namimori."

Glek. Dino sudah menduganya. Dino udah pasrah dengan biaya untuk kepergian mereka. Kalo Mammon yang ngitung, sekolah ini bisa hancur gara-gara uang.

"Menurut perhitunganku, kita masih bisa jalan kaki. Tapi kita butuh jajan minum. Sekolah Namimori itu sekolah elit, jadi mungkin harga minumnya 500 yen. Jadi totalnya 4000 yen." Dino hanya terbelalak. Tumben Mammon nggak minta uang banyak. "Tapi kalo Dino-sensei pengen sewa kendaraan, bakal mahal banget."

"Hei, Mammon. Kok murah banget? Biasanya cari untung." Reborn aja bingung, apalagi Dino.

"Aku nggak bisa cari untung di sini. Ini terserah Dino-sensei. Mau jalan kaki atau sewa sesuatu?" Taukah seberapa seneng Dino waktu denger biayanya 4000 yen?

"Ehem! Berhubung sekolahnya deket, kita akan jalan kaki. Urusan minum, nanti kalo udah nyampe, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Semua menjawab dengan serentak.

* * *

_Pukul 7 pagi di depan sekolah Rainblow_

"Luche-san, temen-temen kamu udah siap belom?" Dengan suara datarnya, Fran bertanya kepada Luche.

"Sudah, Fran-sensei!" Luche menjawab dengan semangat, kayak anak yang pengen banget ikut tes.

"Bel-senpai, mereka udah siap."

"Kenapa aku yang seorang pangeran harus memimpin parade anak kecil."

"BEL! Kalo mereka kehilangan 1 helai rambut mereka, ponimu kupotong!"

"Che. Kapten Squalo nggak ikut?"

"Aku dilarang pergi sama Dino! CEPAT PERGI! NANTI MEREKA TERLAMBAT!" Tiba-tiba Fran menepuk pundak Squalo.

"Squalo-senpai, mereka kehilangan 1 helai rambutnya. Apakah Bel-senpai akan kehilangan poninya?" Fran memegang 8 helai rambut yang pemiliknya berbeda-beda.

"ITU NGGAK DIITUNG, SUDAH PERGI SANA!"

Mereka pun pergi ke sekolah dengan Bel sebagai pemimpin mereka dan Fran sebagai pendamping mereka. Sebenernya jalan kaki hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit dan tesnya dilakukan pukul 7.30. Jadi mereka masih punya waktu buat beli minum.

"Shishishi, minta uang kalian ke okaa-san." Bel menunjuk Fran.

"Bel-senpai, aku bukan ibu mereka."

"Okaa-sama, aku minta uang!" Skull minta uang ke Fran dan memanggil Fran dengan 'Okaa-sama'.

"Aku udah bilang~ aku bukan ibu kalian~" Fran menegaskan dengan suara monoton.

Semuanya tertawa geli. Kecuali Reborn, Verde, dan Lal. Mereka cuma senyum-senyum. Biasa, jaim. Saat mereka membeli minum, ada murid Namimori yang membicarakan mereka.

"Bermuda-san. Mereka itu anak Rainblow?" seorang anak dengan rambut coklat jabrik bertanya kepada laki-laki yang dibalut perban di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi anak yang dipanggil 'Bermuda-san' itu hanya terdiam.

* * *

_Setelah tes usai..._

"Gimana tes kalian, rakyat jelata? shishishi."

"Ternyata soalnya gampang, Otou-san." Fon tiba-tiba memanggil Bel dengan 'Otou-san'.

"Hei, jangan pasangkan pangeran dengan kodok itu! Shishishi." Semua tertawa melihat gurunya yang seorang pangeran itu, sedangkan Fran hanya memasang muka datar.

_Di saat yang bersamaan, murid Namimori sekitar mereka saling berbisik..._

"Hei, dia bilang soalnya gampang..."

"Soalnya kayak setan gitu kok dibilang gampang? Mereka emang gila!"

"Aku cuma bisa seperempat soalnya..."

Dalam pikiran murid-murid Namimori cuma 1.

_'Mereka ini gila! Mereka ngerjain soal setan buatan diknas dengan mudah!'_

Yak, begitulah anak-anak Rainblow yang berbakat tapi ditakuti semua orang. Mereka bisa menjawab semua soal diknas dengan mudah. Karena mereka mengikuti apa kata diknas, marshmallow untuk setahun sudah di tangan Dino. Dino pun hidup bahagia dengan penghematan uang!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Omake **

Fran dan Bel menunggu di luar kelas selama murid-muridnya tes. Dengan muka mereka yang tenang, mereka menunggu di bawah pohon sakura yang kebetulan sedang bermekaran. Pada saat mereka menunggu, Hibari datang dengan tonfa di tangannya.

"Kalian bukan guru Namimori, sekolah ini melarang orang luar masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah, atau_ kamikorosu_." Tonfanya sudah siap kawan-kawan~

"Shishishi, kami memang bukan guru sini, tapi diknas sialan itu memaksa murid-murid kita untuk mengerjakan tes di sini." Pisaunya juga sudah siap~

"Bel-senpai, jangan bikin gaduh sekolah orang lain. Ngomong-ngomong, Hibari-san nggak ikut tes?"

"Aku nggak perlu tes."

"Heee... Kok gitu..." nada datarnya terdengar kecewa (emang ada bedanya?). Bel tanda tes telah selesai berbunyi.

"Shishishi, sepertinya sudah selesai."

"Hibari-san, aku pengen tanya, kenapa semua guru yang lewat di depan kita kayak ngomongin kita?" Fran bertanya kepada Hibari dengan nada datarnya.

"Hn."

"Ayolah Hibari-san, aku tau kamu tau sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Cih, maniak bertarung." Topi Fran lepas gara-gara ditonfa Hibari.

"Hei! Jangan coba-coba lepas topi kodoknya kodok**KU**!"

"Soalnya diknas itu susah, herbivora." Hibari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Bel dan Fran mematung. Fran jadi panik. 'Soalnya susah, gimana nasib mereka.' Fran berpikir dengan monoton. Tiba-tiba Bel memasang topi kodoknya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Shishishi, kamu nggak perlu panik, kodok. Ayo kita jemput mereka."

"Bel-senpai, sejak kapan kamu jadi pengen jemput mereka? Padahal waktu berangkat, Bel-senpai udah nggak mau nganterin." Pisau Bel menancap di topi kodoknya.

"Shishishi, kamu nggak usah protes, kodok." Dan mereka pun pergi menjemput anak-anak Rainblow.

* * *

**A/n: sedikit pelampiasan ujian. Soalnya susah udah kayak setan! Maaf kecampur B26, alesannya bisa dilihat dari usernamenya. Jadi jangan pedulikan B26nya -u- review ya**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Laskar Arcobaleno**

Liburan.

Siapa yang nggak mau liburan.

Anak-anak berbakat (yang mengerikan) ini pun sangat suka liburan. Gimana nggak? Kalo liburan mereka dikasih hak khusus sekolah. Contohnya ya:

Reborn, dia sok jaim. Dia bilang nggak butuh apa-apa buat libur. Tapi waktu diintip di kamarnya ternyata dia udah minta game-game dari sekolah. Gamenya juga nggak nanggung-nanggung, full version! (ketauan keseringan download yang free) Itu jatahnya Reborn.

Luche, keliatannya kalem, nggak bakal minta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi ternyata dia udah dapet tanah khusus penghijauan dari sekolah!

Skull, kalo dia sih pasti minta.

Verde, dapet kepemilikan lab selama liburan.

Lal dan Collonello, lapangan tembak udah jadi 'game center' mereka.

Mammon, uang sudah cukup.

Fon, dapur udah jadi dapur gyoza selama liburan.

Semua sudah mendapat hak masing-masing tiap tahunnya. Tapi untuk tahun ini sepertinya berbeda.

"Dino-sensei, Squalo-sensei, tolonglah penuhi keinginan kami!" Luche sebagai ketua kelas memohon kepada guru mereka.

"Kalian mau minta sewa ballroom yang berdebu nggak pernah dipake itu dan marshmallow? Buat apa?"

"kami tidak _menyewa_, kami _meminjam_." Mammon memperjelas.

"VOII! Kalian mau apain ballroom itu!"

"Hmph, liburan tahun ini kita mau baik hati mau bersihin tuh ballroom kotor. Terus, kita mau adain marshmallow party." Reborn, juru bicara murid-murid itu, berkata demikian sambil menurunkan topinya. Tiba-tiba, Bel dan Fran yang selalu bersama bahkan digosipin pacaran itu masuk ke ruang guru. Wajar, mereka guru. Nggak apa-apa kan?

"Shishishi, aku mendengar kata pesta di sini. Pangeran harus mengikuti semua pesta yang ada."

"Bel-senpai, aku tidak mau membawa senpai pulang kalau senpai mabuk." setelah Fran mengatakan itu dengan nada monotonnya, semua berpikir mereka **memang** pacaran.

JLEB!

Atau mungkin mereka tidak pacaran. Atau pisau itu tanda kasih sayang Bel? Ah, lupakan. Balik lagi ke ballroom dan pesta marshmallow.

"Baiklah. Tapi pesta itu ngundang berapa orang? Kita kan cuma dikit?" Dino bertanya pada Reborn.

"Hmph, kau tidak mengerti Dino-sensei. Pesta Marshmallow ini butuh tempat yang luas. Tempat terluas yang ada di sekolah ini cuma Ballroom kotor itu."

"Tapi kan ada lapangan baseball sama lapangan tembak. Itu kan tempat yang lebih terbuka buat bakar marshmallow."

Semua murid terdiam.

"Bakar marshmallow? Kita mau bikin chocolate fountain yg besar pake air mancur yg ada di ballroom. Kalo ga dibersihin, nanti gaada yang mau makan chocolate fountainnya." Skull tumben-tumbennya berbicara.

"Lagipula, kita mau ngundang anak Namimori sebagai rasa terima kasih meminjamkan kita tempat." Luche menambahkan.

"Sebenernya aku nggak rela mau ngundang mereka, tapi sekali-sekali nggak apa-apa lah." Lal dengan nada sedikit nggak rela berkata demikian.

"Baiklah, kuizinkan. Tapi kalian yang ngebersihin ballroomnya. Aku udah capek ngebenerin sekolah ini. Bel, Fran, Squalo, aku minta bantuannya." Dino memerintah mereka.

"VOOII! Maksudnya kamu nyuruh aku ngebantuin bersihin ballroom berdebu menjijikan itu!"

"shishishi, pangeran juga nggak setuju." Bel mengeluarkan pisau-pisau di kantongnya. Fran hanya membuat ilusi Bel yang menggunakan baju maid sedang bersih-bersih di belakang Bel. Murid-murid Rainblow itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yak, Fran langsung kena pisau-pisau Bel.

"Oke, oke. Kita bersihin bareng-bareng." Akhirnya Dino menyerah.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Muka kalian semua berdebu! Makanya pake helm kayak Skull-sama!" Skull menyombongkan dirinya.

"Huh, untung topi fedoraku udah dilepas." Reborn yang sedang mengelap jendela ballroom menghela nafas lega.

"Pistol air bukan ide yang buruk, Kora!" Collonello menyemprotkan air ke jendela, lantai, dan air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah ballroom itu. Lal pun ikutan nyemprot sana sini.

"Bel-senpai, kalo nggak mau bantuin, nggak usah lempar-lempar pisau yang bentuknya memalukan itu dong." kata Fran yang sedang ngepel.

"Shishishi, aku ngebantuin, tapi kodok yang ngerjain tugasku." Bel melanjutkan main lempar pisau dengan Fran sebagai targetnya.

"Dasar pangeran nggak punya kerjaan." jumlah pisau di topinya bertambah 3.

Dino dan Squalo ngebersihin air mancurnya dibantuin Collonello dan Lal yang nyemprot sana sini. Verde lagi mengubah air mancur itu biar bisa dijadiin chocolate fountain raksasa. Mammon lagi cari coklat kualitas terbaik yang harganya lagi diskon. Luche ngebantuin gurunya ngepel.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Luche menemukan gagang pintu di lantai. "Fran-sensei!"

"Ada apa, Luche-san?" Fran menjawab dengan nada monoton.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia!"

Semuanya menengok ke arah Luche. Bahkan Bel berhenti melemparkan pisaunya yang ke-26.

"Pangeran suka jalan rahasia, shishishi~"

"Dino-senpai, bagaimana kalo kita cek dalamnya biar pangeran palsu ini tidak menyimpan mayat-mayat buruannya di sini." Fran berkata dengan monoton.

"Pangeran tidak palsu!"

"Baiklah, kita buka pintu rahasianya." Dino membuka pintunya.

Saat pintu dibuka, kecoa bersama tikus keluar dari pintu. Debu-debunya keluar membuat bagian yang sudah dipel Luche kotor lagi. Luche bersembunyi di belakang Mammon ketakutan karena kecoa keluar.

"Dino-senpai, ayo masuk."

"Ka-kamu aja deh."

"VOOII! Kamu nggak tau apa-apa soal ruang ini?"

"Gedung ini kan dikasih Byakuran. Aku nggak tau kalo ada ruang rahasianya."

"Baiklah, biar pangeran dengan kodok**nya** yang masuk, shishishi~" semua langsung berpikir kalau mereka **benar-benar** pacaran.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Fon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ballroom 2 pintu itu dengan kerennya meminta untuk ikut. "Tadi aku nemu surat dari kepala diknas. Katanya kita harus periksa isinya."

"Jadi, surat itu maksudnya ke ruangan rahasia ini." Dino baru menyadari. "Baiklah, Fon, sebaiknya kau temani pasa- maksudku 2 guru ini. Oke?"

Akhirnya Bel, Fran, dan Fon masuk ke jalan rahasia itu dengan modal senter dan box weapon. Buat jaga-jaga doang sih.

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

Byakuran memakan bungkusan marshmallownya yang ke-sekian di kantor diknas. Irie Shouichi masuk ke kantornya dengan membawa laporan dan marshmallow.

"Oh, iya. Byakuran-san, sebenernya isi jalan rahasia yang ada di ballroom sekolah Rainblow itu apa?"

"Hmm? Hanya jalan rahasia menuju harta karun~"

'aku ragu maksud harta karun dalam kepala manisannya. Mungkin ada marshmallow segudang yang _expired_nya masih seabad lagi?' Irie berpikir begitu.

"Shou-chan~"

"A-ada apa, By-byakuran-san?" Byakuran membuyarkan pikiran Irie.

"Kamu bisa langsung ke sekolah Rainblow? Tolong pastiin 'harta karun' itu tetep utuh, oke? Oh, sekalian kirimin jatah marshmallow mereka buat bulan ini."

"Baik!" Irie pun langsung pergi dari kantornya.

* * *

_Balik ke ballroom Rainblow._

"Bel! Fran! Fon! Hati-hati!" Dino berteriak ke dalam pintu tak disinari sinar sedikit pun.

"Ushishishi! Tempat gelap! Pembunuhan di tempat gelap adalah tempat terbaik!" Bel kelihatannya senang sekali sampe ketawanya jadi lebih _creepy_.

Fon dan Fran tetep berjalan tidak mempedulikan Bel. Fran agak peduli sih. Ups, maaf Fran. Pokoknya mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan sekitar 30 menit dan menemukan pintu.

"Bel-senpai, di sana ada pintu kayak pintu kulkas."

"itu bukan _kayak_ pintu kulkas, tapi _emang_ pintu kulkas." Bel menjawab Fran.

"Bel-sensei, Fran-sensei, apa kita perlu membukanya?"

"Buka aja, pangeran tidak peduli isinya."

Fran dan Fon membuka kulkas 2 pintu. Saat pintu kulkas itu angin dingin bertiup dari kulkas besar itu. Mereka bertiga hampir terhempas. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, mereka melongo ngeliat isi kulkas itu.

"Marshmallow!" mereka teriak dengan serentak kayak nemuin harta karun. Ralat, Fran cuma teriak biasa.

* * *

_1 jam telah berlalu..._

"Mereka lama banget deh. Jangan-jangan mereka nemuin harta karun?" Dino mulai berpikiran _random_.

"Dino-sensei, kok kayak ada angin dingin dari dalem lubang ini?" Luche menggigil sedikit.

"Biar aku yang cek. Leon!" Reborn mengajukan diri setelah memakai topi fedoranya. Dia juga mengubah binatang peliharaannya, Leon, menjadi pistol.

"Tunggu!" lagi-lagi pintu ballroom itu terbuka dengan kerennya. Kali ini dibuka oleh sekretaris kepdiknas, Irie Shouichi. "Biar aku yang masuk. Aku ditugaskan oleh Byakuran, kepala diknas."

"Emang isinya apaan? Kayaknya gawat banget kalo kita ambil. Jangan-jangan isinya harta karun?" Dino mendesak Irie untuk menjawab.

"Isinya... Kalian taulah... Marsh-"

"Haneuma, pangeran menemukan marshmallow di kulkas besar! Shishishi."

Irie terhenti dan melihat Bel yang memotong kata-katanya. Dino tersenyum lebar mendengar kata marshmallow. 'persediaan desert selamanya~'

"Ngng... Dino-san, sebentar, ada yang ingin-"

"Ayo kita ambil Bel!"

"kubicarakan mengenai marshmallow-"

"Shishishi, pangeran suka makanan manis~"

"yang ada di- OOII!"

Semua terdiam, mata tertuju ke sekretaris kepdiknas. Irie berdehem.

"Itu adalah properti milik kepala diknas tidak boleh disentuh!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Shou-chan~" Pintu ballroom terbuka dengan kerennya untuk ketiga kalinya. Oh, pintu itu pasti capek kebuka keren terus. Kapan pintu itu nggak kebuka dengan keren.

"Byakuran-san!" Irie kaget melihat bosnya yang tiba-tiba ada di sebuah sekolah bernama Rainblow.

"Ke-kepala diknas, Byakuran." Dino terbata-bata.

Bel dan Fran nggak kenal Byakuran. Guru macam apa mereka nggak tau kepala diknas. Squalo cuma teriak-teriak berusaha mengusir Byakuran, tetapi dihentikan oleh siapalagi-kalo-bukan Irie.

"Hmmm~ akhirnya kalian menemukan harta karunku yang sudah dipendam 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Se-sepuluh tahun yang lalu?!" Semua orang tersentak kaget. Eh, kecuali Fran. Dia cuma terdiam gara-gara pisau-pisau Bel.

"Yep~ waktu itu aku nemuin tambang marshmallow di dekat sini. Tapi karena kalau kubawa ke kantor diknas yang di Tokyo pasti basi jadi aku menanamkan kulkas raksasa yang kupunya di bawah ballroom ini." Byakuran menjelaskan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan-jangan, 10 tahun yang lalu sekolah ini dikasih standar jumlah yang sedikit biar ada yang nempatin sekolah ini dan pake ballroom ini terus nemuin pintu ini?" Dino bertanya tanpa memutus nafasnya.

"Hahaha~ Dino-kun selalu bisa membaca pikiranku dengan baik~" Byakuran pun tertawa lepas. "Kalian boleh ambil marshmallow itu buat pesta marshmallownya. Asalkan aku diundang juga ya~"

"Kalo gitu, Byakuran-san harus bantuin kita bersihin nih ballroom. Kan udah numpang kulkas." Fran tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Hahaha~ baiklah~"

* * *

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, mereka pun mengundang kepala diknas tercinta dengan sekretarisnya tercinta. Mereka menggunakan marshmallow yang sebenernya nggak ada jaminan kalo itu masih bisa dimakan. Pokoknya murid Namimori nggak tau deh. Kalo Byakuran makan marshmallow itu, berarti marshmallow itu divonis sehat.

"Jadi kalian ya anak-anak jenius sekolah ini? Katanya kalian semua dapet 100 di semua pelajaran." kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat muda.

"HIEEE! Beneran, Kyoko-chan!?" seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi kaget tidak percaya.

"Soal kayak begitu mah bisa diselesain dalam waktu 30 menit." Reborn menyombongkan diri.

"Kami udah belajar itu waktu kelas 5 SD." Luche tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Dan 2 anak Namimori itu sweatdrop.

Seorang pemuda yang dibalut perban di seluruh tubuhnya melihat dari pojok ruangan. Dia menatap anak-anak Rainblow yang bisa tertawa sangat lepas.

"Asyiknya bisa sekolah di sini."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Omake**

"Byakuran-san, aku pengen tanya deh." Sekretaris diknas itu mendadak memecah kesunyian selama perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo.

"Hmm~?"

"Emang marshmallow itu barang tambang?"

Pemuda albino itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hahaha~ Shou-chan, mana ada tambang marshmallow. Waktu itu aku nemu kebun marshmallow. Bukan pertambangan gitu."

"Ooh... Eh? Emang marshmallow tumbuhan?!"

Pemuda albino itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memakan marshmallow yang dia dapet dari pesta marshmallow tadi.

* * *

**A/n: maaf, kelamaan ga update. Kayaknya udah kelewatan batas yak? Tapi kayaknya ini chapter yang paling melenceng dari ceritanya. Yasudahlah. Maaf kalo agak terburu-buru *bow***

**Review? :3**


End file.
